


Finish What You Start

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, French, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Pining, TRADUCTION, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: Danny essaie de flirter dans un bar. Steve l'accompagne et joue les rabat-joie.





	Finish What You Start

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finish What You Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/245609) by [elandrialore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandrialore/pseuds/elandrialore). 

> Steve et Danny sont deux idiots ! Mais ceux sont deux idiots que j'adore profondément. 
> 
> J'ai lu cette histoire, et avant même de m'en rendre compte, je l'avais traduite (au lieu de dormir...) ! J'espère juste que vous aimerez autant la lire que moi.  
Et pour les personnes lisant l'anglais (qu'est-ce que vous faites là, à lire une traduction alors que vous pourriez lire le texte original ? Barbares !), allez faire un tour pour découvrir les autres textes de cet auteur, ça vaut le coup d’œil.

* * *

** TERMINE CE QUE TU COMMENCES **

* * *

« T'as besoin de sortir plus souvent, mec, » avait dit Kono, et c'était à partir de ce moment que tout était allé de mal en pis.

« Je ne suis pas sortir pour draguer depuis au moins dix ans, » marmonna Danny, depuis le placard dans lequel il fouillait.

Steve faisait de son mieux, mais Danny était penché en avant à la recherche de quelque chose et son cul était _juste là_, couvert par du coton qui épousait agréablement chacune de ses courbes. Et Steve était simplement humain. Quand Danny se redressa triomphalement, il eut à peine le temps de détourner le regard, et de se couvrir en prenant une longue gorgée de bière.

C'était stupide de sa part d'avoir déjà commencé à boire, mais Danny avait réussi, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à le convaincre de l'accompagner, et seul de l'alcool, des tonnes et des tonnes d'alcool, pourrait l'aider à survivre à cette nuit.

Il manqua de s'étouffer quand Danny commença à enfiler une cravate. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je m'habille, » répondit Danny comme si Steve était le plus idiot entre eux deux.

« Non, » contra fermement Steve en déposant bruyamment sa bière. « Tu ne porteras pas de cravates ce soir. »

Danny roula des yeux et la glissa autour de son cou. « Écoute, je sais que tu fais partie de la police de la cravate et tout ça, mais je pense vraiment... »

Il se tut brusquement quand Steve s'approcha d'avantage, ses mains ayant stoppées celles de Danny avant qu'elles ne nouent la cravate. « Tu l'as dit toi-même, la cravate te donne l'air d'un professionnel, et ce n'est vraiment pas l'air que tu veux avoir ce soir. »

« Peut-être que j'ai envie que les femmes sachent que j'ai une bonne situation, » déclara Danny, levant le menton avec défi, mais il laissa néanmoins Steve attraper la cravate et la jeter sur son lit.

« Écoute, » dit Steve, « tu m'as demandé mon aide pour ce soir, et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. » Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit, avec rapidité et efficacité, les deux premiers boutons de la chemise de Danny. Il fit un pas en arrière et récupéra sa bière.

Danny lui jeta un regard qu'il ignora délibérément, préférant finir ce qui restait de sa bière avant de jeter la bouteille dans la poubelle. « Prêt ? »

« Autant que faire se peut, » soupira Danny.

Ça sonnait fataliste. Steve se détendit assez pour lui donner une légère tape sur l'épaule et la serrer. « Tout ira bien, » assura-t-il en retirant sa main avant que ça ne devienne suspect. « Tu vas t'en sortir. »

Et bien sur, c'était exactement ce dont Steve avait peur. Danny était superbe, intelligent et drôle. Il pouvait même être charmeur quand il le voulait et Steve n'avait aucun doute que Danny ne quitterait pas le bar seul, cette nuit, si il le voulait vraiment. Le seul problème était qu'il voulait que Danny quitte le bar avec _lui_.

Il voulait ramener Danny chez lui, et faire glisser ses lèvres sur la peau de Danny. Il voulait s'imprégner de son odeur et le regarder se perdre sous ses mains, entendre sa voix devenir rauque et son souffle haletant. Il voulait-

« C'est une mauvaise idée, » lâcha Danny, juste assez fort pour que Steve puisse l'entendre par-dessus le son de la musique et le bruit de la foule. « On est au royaume des coups d'un soir et ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. »

Steve l'attrapa par les épaules et le guida jusqu'au bar, s'y appuyant légèrement. « Il s'agit juste d'avoir une petite conversation, de voir si le courant passe et de récupérer un numéro. Kono a juré que ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit où les gens cherchaient juste un coup facile. »

Danny renifla. « Elle a quoi, vingt-deux ans. Qu'est-ce qu'elle y connaît en relation ? » Steve lui donna un coup de coude. « Désolé, désolé, je suis juste- » s'excusa Danny.

« Relax, » dit Steve en touchant brièvement son bras avant de faire un signe au barman. « On est là pour passer un bon moment. Deux Longboards, » demanda-t-il au barman.

Danny souffla. « Sérieusement ? »

Steve se tourna vers lui. « Tu veux autre chose ? »

« Non, » répondit Danny, « C'est juste que j'ai la preuve de pourquoi je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû te demander de m'accompagner. » Steve ouvrit la bouche, vexé, parce qu'il n'avait rien fait pour que Danny réagisse comme ça, quand il vit Danny attraper sa bière et faire un signe de tête en direction d'un des coins du bar.

Steve suivit son regard et posa les yeux sur deux femmes souriantes et qui chuchotaient entre elles alors qu'elles les observaient. « Elles pourraient être en train de te garder toi. »

« Elles ne le sont pas, » contra Danny, avant d'avaler une longue gorgée de bière. « Et tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que c'est juste tellement prévisible. Je suis rentré chez moi et je me suis _préparé_ pour sortir. Je porte des vêtements sympas et du parfum, parce que j'ai envie d'être séduisant et de sentir bon. Toi, au contraire, tu portes les mêmes vêtements que ce que tu avais au boulot. Tu as des tâches suspectes sur ton pantalon, » fit-il remarquer avec un geste en direction du pantalon cargo, vert sombre, de Steve. Et effectivement, il avait clairement l'air d'être tâché. « Tu sens l'huile pour armes à feu, et pourtant c'est toujours toi que les femmes remarquent. »

Il agitait les bras pour souligner ses propos, et cogna légèrement la femme qui se tenait derrière lui.

Et même si Steve n'avait pas quitter des yeux Danny, quand il se tourna pour s'excuser, Steve pouvait affirmer que son expression n'avait rien d’incommodé.

« Pas de soucis, » assura-t-elle avec un sourire, jouant avec la paille de sa boisson. « Et pour ce que ça vaut, je pense que vous sentez vraiment bon et j'apprécie l'effort. » Elle le détailla rapidement des pieds à la tête, son sourire s'agrandissant et Danny le lui retourna.

Elle s'appelait Debra, et elle était originaire de New York, ce qui les lança dans folle conversation à base de « Et est-ce que tu connais... »

Elle semblait gentille, et était jolie. Elle avait même fait l'effort d'inclure Steve dans leur conversation même si elle réservait ses sourires pour Danny. Ce n'est pas avant son second verre – de l'eau, parce qu'il refusait de noyez dans l'alcool ses problèmes en présence du gars qui en étaient responsable, parce que c'était trop pathétique, même pour lui – qu'elle dit quelque chose d'insignifiant mais qui fit plisser les yeux à Steve.

« Danny est déjà papa, » dit-il, et les yeux de Debra se posèrent sur lui avant de retourner vers Danny. « Elle s'appelle Grace », ajouta Steve. « Et Danny est un père génial. »

« Merci, mec, » déclara Danny en lui souriant même si Steve ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il appréciait le compliment ou si c'était parce qu'il pensait que Steve faisait ça pour le faire mousser. Mais dans les deux cas, Steve allait en profiter et il refusa de se sentir coupable quand Debra mit fin à la conversation dix minutes plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon dieu ? » demanda Danny avec incompréhension.

« Elle n'aime pas les enfants, Danno, » lui répondit Steve pour tenter de lui remonter le moral.

« Comment est-ce que – attend, c'est pour ça que tu lui as parler de Gracie ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux vraiment sortir avec quelqu'un qui – »

« Non, » confirma Danny. « Bien sûr que non, » continua-t-il en se frottant le visage d'une main. « C'est juste – merci. Mieux vaut l'avoir su tout de suite. »

Steve voulait attirer Danny dans ses bras et lui dire que ceux qui pensaient que le fait qu'il soit un père incroyable n'était pas une des meilleures choses à son sujet ne valaient pas qu'il perde son temps avec eux. À la place, il se contenta de lui frotter l'épaule. « Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, » refusa Danny mais son ton manquait de fermeté. « On est là depuis moins d'une heure, et je me suis déjà prit un râteau avant. Rien de nouveau. » Il attrapa sa bière et prit une profonde inspiration, jeta un regard autour de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ? » dit-il en faisait un signe de tête en direction d'une femme aux cheveux sombre dans un coin.

Steve secoua la tête. « Elle sort d'une mauvaise rupture. Tu ne lui servirais qu'à rebondir. »

« Okay, » articula lentement Danny, « et elle ? »

Elle était superbe, ses cheveux blond miel cascadèrent dans son dos quand elle inclina la tête, riant, mais Steve secoua à nouveau la tête. « Jette un coup d’œil à sa main droite. »

Elle tenait la main de la femme qui se trouvait à sa droite depuis vingt minutes, et vu comment leurs doigts étaient entrelacés, il était clair que ça n'avait rien de platonique.

« Bien vu, » lâcha Danny, « Je n'ai rien à offrir là. »

Son ton fit froncer les sourcils à Steve. « Allez, Danny, » commença-t-il mais Danny grogna.

« Non, sérieusement, Steve, pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait de moi ? J'ai un job que j'aime mais auquel les heures de bureau standards ne s'appliquent pas vraiment et qui est foutrement dangereux. Et quand je ne bosse pas, je suis avec ma fille, qui est la lumière de ma vie mais également semblerait-il un répulsif dont je n'avais aucune idée jusque là. »

« Au moins tu sens bon, » déclara avec légèreté Steve. Une partie de la tension qui l'habitait disparue quand son commentaire eut l'effet escompté et que Danny rigola.

« Parfait, » dit Danny en regardant Steve. « Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je peux ajouter à mon profil de drague ? »

Le bar était assez éclairé pour que Steve soit capable voir les yeux de Danny pétiller, clair et bleu, et se plisser quand il sourit. Il y avait, près de sa mâchoire, un morceau de peau rugueuse que Danny avait oubliée quand il s'était rasé. Il était capable de voir la façon dont la chemise immaculée de Danny épousait ses épaules, et l'ombre à la basse de sa gorge qu'il avait rarement la chance d'apercevoir à cause de ses chemises boutonnées jusqu'en haut et de ses cravates en soie.

Steve était capable de voir Danny, et il aurait pu lui dire tout ce qu'il voyait, et avoir l'air sincère sans que ça ne soit trop, mais il voulait, de façon stupide et téméraire, que Danny le voit lui, même si ce n'était que pour un instant.

Il garda le baiser doux. Sa main délicate contre le visage de Danny, son pouce caressant les poils qui avaient déjà commencés à repousser sur sa mâchoire. Il n'attendait aucune réponse ou réaction. Il voulait simplement offrir quelque chose à Danny. Une chose pour laquelle il n'avait pas les mots, ou pour laquelle il n'y avait pas de mots.

Il sentit Danny inspirer brusquement, mais n'en prit pas avantage quand il ouvrit la bouche. Il glissa juste sa langue au bord de ses lèvres, goûtant ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir.

Quand, finalement, il arriva à se détaché, il se pencha vers l'oreille de Danny. « Tu peux ajouté que tu embrasses bien à ton profil, » dit-il la voix trop grave et trop rauque pour ne pas dire la vérité. Quand il essaya de se reculer, Danny ne le laissa pas aller bien loin.

« Espèce de stupide fils de pute, » lâcha-t-il, les yeux brûlant. Steve aurait put reculer et aurait ravalé sa fierté pour s'excuser si Danny n'était pas en train de l'attirer plus près pour s'approprier sa bouche.

C'était tout ce que le premier baiser n'était pas, dur et demandeur, et Steve gémit. Une des mains de Danny tenait fermement le t-shirt de Steve alors que l'autre était dans ses cheveux. Il utilisait sa langue et ses dents jusqu'à ce que Steve soit assez dur pour n'en avoir rien à faire d'être dans un bar remplit de gens. Pour que Steve n'en ai rien à faire de savoir ce qui était en train de se passer, malgré le fait que Danny ait passé les deux derniers mois à ne pas sembler remarquer le crush flagrant de Steve à son encontre et malgré le fait que Danny avait passé les deux dernières heures à la recherche d'une femme avec laquelle il pourrait sortir. Aucune de ces choses n'avaient d'importance quand Danny embrassait Steve comme si il en avait envie depuis toujours. Comme si il avait réfléchit à toutes les façons qu'il aurait d'allumer Steve.

Et il y arrivait brillamment, puisque Steve s'accrocha à la chemise de Danny et gémit quand il se recula.

« J'embrasse putain de merveilleusement bien, Steven, » statua Danny avec sévérité. Steve n'était pas sûr de savoir si il devait se coller à lui ou acquiescer avec ferveur. Il décida finalement que les deux options étaient bonnes quand Danny glissa une main sur son torse et continua, « Mais je ne suis toujours pas du genre à faire dans les coups d'un soir. »

En y repensant, Steve n'aurait probablement pas dû laisser échapper que : « Est-ce que tu crois honnêtement que je vais te laisser partir ? » parce que ça sonnait un peu plus dérangé que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Mais Danny se contenta de rire, toute tension quittant ses épaules. « Ouais, j'ai oublié à qui je parlais. » dit-il.

« J'ai comme l'impression que je devrais me sentir offensé par ce que tu viens de dire, » murmura Steve, en caressant la gorge de Danny du bout du nez, « mais je suis beaucoup trop distrait pour m'en soucier. »

« C'est certainement une mauvaise idée, » déclara Danny, mais il ne repoussait pas Steve. « On est terrible quand on est ensemble. »

« C'est pire quand on est séparé, » contra Steve et il pouvait sentir le sourire de Danny.

« Pas faux, mon ami, » concéda-t-il et il poussa Steve pour l'éloigner à nouveau mais cette fois, il se mit aussi en mouvement. « Allez, mon grand, les choses que je veux te faire, là, tout de suite, risquent de m'obliger à m'arrêter moi-même pour indécence publique. »

Steve ne put rien contre le frisson qui le traversa ou le sourire qui étira ses lèvres. Comme il ne put rien faire contre le fait d'attraper la main de Danny et de la caresser du pousse.

« Idiot, » lâcha tendrement Danny en secouant la tête.

Steve pensa aux heures qui venaient de s'écouler, au moment où il avait retiré sa cravate à Danny et déboutonné sa chemise. Il pensa à toutes les fois où il avait posé les mains sur Danny en souhaitant d'avantage. C'est pour ça que quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, il laissa glisser ses lèvres sur la peau de Danny. Il s'imprégna de son odeur. Et le regarda ses perdre sous ses mains, alors que sa voix se faisait rauque et son souffle haletant.

Il montra à Danny toute les façons dont il le désiré.


End file.
